User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Blood in the Dark: Chapter 6
I know that this chapter shares it's name with another of my chapters, but I like the name and I decided to use it again. Forsaken Castle Cainhurst, 20 A.P. Eleanor walked to the dining room, where Van Helsing was eating his dinner surronded by Bound Widows. But these ghosts weren't bound, and they looked quite happy. Eleanor sat across from Helsing, and said, "Zhukov killed James, and he's still out there. What are we doing about it?" Van Helsing replied with, "I promised to keep you safe. I intend to do that. We'll deal with Zhukov only when we have to. Don't worry child, he'll pay for what he's done." Eleanor then sighed and walked away. She was exploring the castle when she found a strange armor in a closet. She put it on, and looked at herself in the mirror. It fit tightly to her form, but she wasn't uncomfortable. It was quite nice, and she deduced that she looked pretty in it as well. It even included a mask and hood. She then walked to the library and started browsing the selection there. She looked around and saw other ghosts reading as well and wondered what this place was like before the Executioners massacred them all. She was reading when she heard a whoosh. She looked up and saw nothing but an open window. She shrugged then went back to reading. Then, something landed on her and tackled her to the ground. She struggled, but she was lifted up and looked right into Zhukov's eyes. He laughed and said, "I caught you little sparrow. And this time, no one will save you." He then knocked her out. When Eleanor woke up, she was on the roof of the castle, and Zhukov had her at gunpoint. He looked at her and said, "That is nice armor. But it will not save you from the fall. But I'm sure the Bloodlickers will appreciate the free meal." He then pulled the trigger and shot Eleanor. She recoiled, and nearly flew off of the ledge, but she was able to grab onto a ledge. She felt herself, but her armor had actually protected her. Zhukov moved to the edge ans growled as he said, "Why can't you ever just die? You make this to hard for me." He then pointed the barrel of his Blunderbuss directly at her face and prepared to fire. Then Van Helsing tackled Zhukov from behind and sent them both over the edge. Zhukov grabbed onto Eleanor while Van Helsing fell to the ground yelling, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKK!" Zhukov started climbing up Eleanor and when he got to be face-to-face with her, he said, "You look like your mother. Now you get to meet her in person." He pulled out his machete and was about to murder her when suddenly a Throwing Knife zoomed upwards and stabbed him right in the arm. He yelped and Eleanor saw her chance. She grabbed the knife, pulled it out of Zhukov's arm, and stabbed him in the eye with it. His goggles didn't even slow it down and he took the full force of the blow. He screamed loudly and let go of her, then he grasped at thin air as he fell off of the castle rooftops. Eleanor heard him scream even as he vanished into the blizzard. She pulled herself up weakly and got off the roof, as she couldn't feel parts of her body from cold. Zhukov screamed as he fell, and then he hit the ground. There was no snow where he hit, so he broke on impact with the cold, hard ground. As he lay there, broken and bleeding-out, he said, "At least I mostly succeeded." Then he saw a man appear. The man was wearing strange robes and an even stranger mask. He crouched down and said, "Oh, poor Zhukov. You had one purpose in life. And you even failed that. Well, I know just the remedy for failure." He snapped, and multiple Bloodlickers leaped down next to him. Zhukov shook his head and pleaded, "Please, let me die in peace." But the man said, "But you see Zhukov, I have a lust, and I will stop at nothing to get it. Heh heh. And you should know, that lust is Eleanor. I want every inch of her. But I can't let you have even the slightest possibility of living and ruining my future plans." Zhukov gasped for air and asked, "Why are you telling me this?!" The man turned around and said, "Because you won't be able to tell anyone." The man then snapped again and the Bloodlickers descended apon the screaming Zhukov, who soon vanished under the horde. Mensis chuckled as he saw that the Bloodlickers were leaving almost no trace of the man. But he was able to pick out one trace. Eleanor got to the parlor to find Van Helsing fixing a broken arm. He waved at her with his good arm and said, "There you are dear! I was wondering if I would be finding your corpse outside. That would be extremely sad." Eleanor sat next to him and started crying, and also felt that she had been doing way too much crying lately. Van Helsing patted her head and said to her in a gentle voice, "There, there. I know what you're going through. Revenge is almost never the answer. I sought revenge once, and believe me, it only made my problems worse. Now come, let's get you to bed." He picked her up like he did when she was a child, and Eleanor didn't object. He put her in her bed and said, "Tomorrow, we'll have to go read James's will. I know it'll be painful, but sometimes we have to do things that seem painful, but are actually the most emotionally healthy. Wow, that's wiser than I thought." He then left and closed the door. Eleanor turned on her lamp and saw something on the far side of the room. It was the Silver Bell, and on it was placed the bloody cap of Zhukov. She picked it up and a note fell out. It said, "From Mensis, with Love <3" ''She smiled despite herself, and picked up the bell. Mensis had attached another note that said, "''Ring Me." Eleanor sighed, and then rang the bell. Category:Blog posts